So Out of Your League
by Starzzu
Summary: AU NessXLucas Going to a new school in the middle of the year, being a nervous wreak, and having a crush on the school's popular baseball captain can't be heaven. But Lucas's life just goes that way.
1. Smashopolis

**A/N: OMG! I started a new fic! This time . . . Super Smash Brothers! I love playing SSBB. I love the characters. And I love Lucas. Naturally, I must write a fic. Why I did this? 'Cause Ness and Lucas make one of the best couples ever, plus, I was high. I think. This is a sorta crack-fic, I guess. It had little meaning. It's funny. Holds some weird drama. All you need for an awesome story. BAM! I'm so magical! Like Harry Potter!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot and a few other things. SSBB © Nintendo.**

**Beware of the leafs~!**

**So Out of Your League**

**_Written by Sonic1615_**

_**Smashopolis**_

* * *

It's not that moving is bad. In reality, moving can be one of the greatest experiences of someone's life. The new place, the people, all attractions in the area, plus more. Getting situated at first can be problematic - speaking mainly of school and friends - but everyone will adjust with time. People still get to stay in touch with their other friends, obviously. Maybe not face-to-face. The internet or letters are more popular for these things. The phone works too. Like, for instance, if you were too lazy to pick up the damn pencil and write mindless squiggles on a piece of paper. Or if you didn't have the mental capability to turn on a computer and access the webs of inter. Basically, you'd be too dumb to dial numbers on the phone either. It all depends on who you are. And being Lucas, he didn't really think of trying any option provided.

That's right, Lucas had to move from his small little village-town thingy to an overcrowded town at the end of February. Couldn't his parents just wait a few more months to move? No, it had to be now. If not, the apocalypse would surely be upon them, cursing them without omelets for weeks to come. The horror of just thinking about it. It just sends shivers down your spine, right?

"Dad, tell me again, why on earth did we have to move?" Lucas lazily shifted against their family's car door, facing his father in the driver's seat.

His dad let out a tired sigh. "For the sextillionth time, Lucas, I got a job here that pays more money. We could use it. Or would you rather be working in a calculating business full of taxes and over-animated coffee smells? And I'm still not sure we're on earth anymore."

Visibly scrunching his nose, Lucas stuck out his tongue in the "yuck, calculations" way.

"You know Dad, Lucas is right. We could of waited until summer to move. Moving in the middle of school year isn't the smartest thing to do." Claus, Lucas's older twin brother, suddenly spoke up. Huh, Lucas thought he was asleep or dead.

They couldn't see, but both boys knew their dad had rolled his eyes. They could feel it. "Yes, I do know. But it's better to get started then to be completely new the next year."

Claus sniffed. "And how is that easier?"

"Oh my God, I don't know, okay? I'm your father and the both of you will learn to respect my decision without question, understand?" Ah, the lovely stress brought by early mornings and driving for over two days straight.

"Ugh, fine, whatever." Lucas banged his head on the window, Claus following suit.

Lucas didn't reject the idea fully when it presented itself back in his old town, Tazmily. True, it did come pretty much at random, but still.

_All four of them were having a normal family dinner: Chicken cooked on a plate. Surely a delicacy. It was a perfect day to be doing something different, and that's just what Lucas's dad was about to make happen._

_"Boys, I have some important news for you two."_

_Both looked up from their meal, keeping their eyes on their father._

_"Lucas, Claus, we're moving out of Tazmily."_

_Wait . . . Wait . . . Wait . . . There._

_"WHAT?"_

_"Exactly. Me and your mother were discussing this for a while now and came to the conclusion of we need more money. I got a good job there that'll pay more than the one I currently have."_

_Face-mashed potatoes. When the palm just isn't enough._

_Their dad's face dropped. "Now Lucas, you didn't have to go and ruin your dinner over it."_

_His face snapped back up. "I didn't, did I? How so? You just go ahead and decide to move without consulting Claus or me? Did you think we wouldn't of cared?" He was out of his seat, arms supporting his body over the table, glaring daggers at his father with ice-cold eyes._

_"Actually, no, I didn't think either of you would care much."_

_Oh my . . . Who was the dense one here?_

_"Mom! You didn't tell us either? And you knew?" This time Claus was up, looking shocked at his mother._

_She tried giving her warmest smile. At this moment, it couldn't do squat. "Oh, it's not so bad. Just think about it, huh? You two will meet new people, go to a different school, and have lots of fun! I even got a small job, too."_

_Excuse me?_

_"What? Aren't you our 'stay at home mom' and not one that works? At least that's what I got." The older twin crossed his arms furiously. Or something._

_Their mom wasn't fazed. "It won't be a long hour job. Something simple for a little extra money. Wouldn't you both enjoy that? I think it would be great. I'll still be home in time to make dinner, so the both of you don't need to worry about that. Even though you are capable of taking care of yourself."_

_There she was right. Thirteen year old boys should be able to care for themselves whenever. It's just that the effort took to make food, fold laundry, wash dishes, go to the bathroom . . . it was all so difficult! Why couldn't adults see that? Moreover, parents._

_Lucas knew trying to change their minds would be to no avail. Sigh, such a drag._

_Puffing his cheeks out, he collapsed right back into his chair with an audible thump, crossing his arms in the process. "Fine."_

_Claus, on the other hand, wasn't so easily forgiving. He gritted his teeth. "Worst. Parents. Ever." After that, he marched right up the stairs._

_"I'll put your dinner in the fridge, honey!" Their mom waved at the pissed off boy._

_Only one thing to do at a time like this . . . Face-floor. When the potatoes just aren't enough._

Ah, memories. Such a valuable thing. When those memories aren't screwed up, in your own opinion. I mean, come on! Who doesn't consult their own children about something as big as moving for Christ's sake! What is this? Mars? No, wait, everyone's breathing. Last time it was checked, Mars really didn't hold good standards for supporting humans. Or anything else. Usually people, and everything else, needed oxygen for living. Boo, Mars, you suck. What purpose do you have? You just sit there floating all day in space without a freaking care in the world. It's just plain rude, you know. Why not help the other planets? Do something for a change.

"Hey, Mom, are we there yet?" It was Claus. Always the impatient one.

"About five more minutes until we reach the town, dear."

"Ergh," he threw his head back at the window.

Lucas acknowledged this. His blue eyes followed their surroundings outside the window; he saw grass and a few stray houses, mainly farms. Small knolls could be seen out in the distance, along with something that looked like a patch of colorful flowers in the distance. He blinked. They didn't come into focus any better. Maybe he should check that out later . . .? It sure looked nice.

"Hey Mom, could I go out there sometime?" He signaled with his finger towards the flower patch.

His mother followed his direction. "Hmm? Oh, sure. When we get situated enough at the new town."

Lucas nodded, then another thought came to mind. One that was never answered before. "What's the town called?"

Clause looked curious, too.

Their father answered, "Smashopolis. And the school you'll be attending supports the eighth through twelfth graders. It's called Smashers Academy. I've heard it's really good."

Smashopolis? Sounds cheesy. It sounded like you were smashing smash and Acropolis together in a hurry to find something suitable for a name. People these days sure have no imagination. Wait a second . . .

"Did you say eighth through twelfth graders?" Lucas had to gulp. With all those older kids there, he was sure to have trouble coping to the new school. "You're kidding."

A dull laugh passed through their father's lips. "Nah, I'm not kidding. But don't worry, Lucas, Claus will be there for you."

His face reddened considerably. "W-what? I can take fine care of myself! He's just a few minutes older than me!"

Lies. "You sure about that?"

Ha! "No . . ."

"See? Now, Claus, won't you take care of your brother?"

The other scoffed. "Well, duh."

Their father smiled. "Good. I just hope the two of you have some classes together."

That was it. Lucas's face stiffened. What if they didn't see each other the entire time? What would happen if there were bullies? One's that would hate him for no reason at all? Ugh, a lot of things are possible at a new school. In the middle of the freaking year. Life is so fair, right? Ha, don't make me laugh. Life is like peanut butter: Sometimes it's smooth, and other time it's hard with bumps. Yum.

"Oh my God!" Their father jumped, hit his head off the ceiling, and pointed out the window.

"What?" Both twins exclaimed in unison.

His eyes darkened. "A leaf. Stupid little vermin. They always get in your way when you're driving."

Lucas's face twisted into some combination of "the fudge muffins?" and "welp, that's interesting." And wasn't it just?

"Uh, Dad, it's just a leaf." Claus said.

The air seemed to become colder.

"No, my son. No. Leafs are dangerous creatures created by God for the punishment of mankind. Horrid little things. They were much more worse in the past, though. Towns being swarmed by those green devils. There was this one time-"

Claus' hands cut the conversation off. "Okay! I get it! Leafs are a big no no."

A nod of approval. "Correct. Thank you."

While that was happening, Lucas could only think of one thing: What did Dad take this morning? Maybe it's just stress driving. The thought of his father acting over small things like this made the young boy's eye twitch. Huh? Leafs? Nobody reacted that way. Or . . . did they? Is Lucas the crazy one? Should he be fussing over things like his milk being too white? The carpet feeling soft? The way birds could fly in the sky? I mean, seriously? Why the sky? Why not underwater? Even if that'd technically be called swimming. Underwater flying. Much better name than that swimming crap. Who invents these words anyways? They need a better imagination. Get'em drugged up on sugar or something.

Any hoodledoodles, back to the leaf crisis.

"Gaa! They're everywhere! Do you all see them? On the road? Right there!" His finger could rival a machine gun's rapid fire right about now.

Lucas, seeing nothing different, planted his face against the window frame once more. He was tired. He was hungry. He was bored. His butt hurt. He needed to pee. He wished they would just hurry and get to their new house already so he could pee in peace. It felt so uncomfortable, especially with the way he had to sit. Stupid car. Stupid new house. Stupid town. Stupid leaves.

With all the arguing, the trip seemed to triple in time to Lucas. Not to mention the pee.

"Dad? Is this it? Is this the house?"

"Yes, take a good look at it."

They drove to somewhere within the middle of town, and there was their house. It was average-sized, nothing big or fancy. The houses outer walls were blue, sapphire in the bright sunshine. The roof was sloped and pretty much a seafoam green color with a red chimney poking out. There was a white fence, simple and plain, surrounding the whole house, and towards the left was a small garden. One that could be used to plant sunflowers. That'd make the house even better. With the view Lucas had right now, he couldn't see if there was a backyard, but he was pretty sure there was. Speaking of yards, the front was big enough, so that should give Boney good room to move around in. And that thought brought a question. A rather important one.

"Hey, Dad, where's Boney?"

"Oh, in the trunk."

That small sentence brought a huge silence upon the entire car. Even Mom was speechless. Claus had a blank stare. Lucas, one the other hand, was almost in hysterics. His breathing was way too rapid to be considered normal. It sorta sounded like a machine if you listened closely. Ha, that's funny. Hyperventilating. It's a big word, too. But, the overall problem, was that their dad had decided to put an alive animal in the trunk. Such a smart man. Such a smart, smart man.

"You what?" Everyone went ballistic.

Who put a dog in the trunk? It could've just ridden with Claus and Lucas in the backseat, but no. Their genius of a father had to put it in the back. What is the world coming to? Mom, Claus, and Lucas were furious. Sadly, Dad didn't realize he had done something so horrid.

"Dear, did you know that putting a dog in the trunk could, um, kill it?" Their mom tried for a gentle approach.

Behind relaxed eyes, a brain started to put two and two together. "Oh God! I killed Boney!" Tears rapidly ran down his face. A grown man crying? Now this was comic gold.

Their mom saw the problem. "No! I'm sure Boney isn't dead! Let's just get 'em out right now, alright?"

After a few more second of tears, their dad calmed down. "You're right. Let's get out. It's stuffed in here."

Lucas gave out a content sigh. He'd be peeing soon enough.

Throwing open the door, Lucas ran faster than the car straight to the house, forgetting the whole "Boney" matter. Sure, no one told him the direction of the bathroom, but that's what toilet senses are for. Just sense the bathroom and you'll get there. Charging up the set of stairs, then down the short hallway, the blonde boy stumbled upon the desired bathroom. And sitting right in the corner was a nice porcelain toilet. The toilet god, in Lucas's opinion.

Hurrying over in a penguin fashion, he quickly unzipped his jeans, feeling about ready to explode. He needed to go now. Finally, the zipper was down. Getting situated, he relieved himself of all excess liquids not needed in his lower area. That is the fancy word for peeing. You like? It's very nice.

Lucas swore he was in the bathroom for well over a minute of none-stop peeing in a toilet. That's just how long he had to hold it. Anyone would have done the same, or else they be crazy and messed up in the head. Thinking that, he flushed. Walking over to the sink, he also realized they didn't bring up the soap. Or anything, for that matter. Oh well. He rinsed with just hot water, drying his hands on his pants. He felt so much better. Like it was the best thing in the world. Nodding, Lucas exited the bathroom and went down the stairs to help with anything that needed to be done.

"Ah, Lucas! Did you get to see any rooms?" His mother came from something that looked like a kitchen.

He set his destination towards her. "The bathroom. It's nice, but needs soap and towels."

She laughed. "Come help us unpack. We can't do it all by ourselves. And Boney's out running around."

Lucas let out a sigh he didn't know he was holding. "Oh, good. Glad Boney's okay."

"Me too. Your father can be so dense sometimes, but he's a hardworking man." She signaled with her hand for him to follow. "Come on, we'll go explore the front yard."

It was just as pretty as it first looked. Lucas smiled at a stray sunflower already growing in the garden. Boney sniffed at it. Claus was being forced to carry boxes by the load. Their father was doing the same, while giving out orders. Their mother only grabbed boxes with certain material she wanted at the moment. Like kitchen supplies.

"Hey, Lucas, why don't you help me out?" Lucas could hear Claus' voice, a little rough from the strain taken to lift the boxes. "Don't just sit there and be lazy."

"Huh? Oh, okay." Not one to refuse his brother, he took a small box from the car and trotted over to the house's door. Looking around, he entered the living room, setting it on the couch. Wait . . . couch?

"Mom! Why's are furniture here already?"

She came in. "The movers set it up before we got here. Don't worry, I scheduled that."

"'Kay."

The house smelt nice. Mainly the living room. It kinds smelled like . . . cheese? No. Notebooks? No. Plastic containers? Still not it. Hmm, oh! It smelt like new house smell! Yeah! Lucas loved that smell. But why would it be here? Such a mystery.

* * *

**A/N: How was it? Weird? I hope so! Dur *falls out of chair* I planned it to be that way! *poofs back* I know Lucas's family ain't in SSBB, but I wanted to add them since Earthbound is in SSBB. So ha! You got nothing on me! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHHAH! I think I had too much chocolate. I need more. This story will probably be written whenever I feel like it.**

**REVIEW FOR YOUR OWN CHOCOLATE!**


	2. Paradise or Death?

**A/N: At first I thought I'd stop this story since I have another I've been trying to work on. But you see, it's just too fun to write this one! I really like how the last chapter went, so this should be just fine. School starts in this chapter, and that can only mean one thing: Master Hand. Oh geez. That'd be the last thing you'd expect in a school, right? Some giant floating hand that talks. Can't get any better than that! Sadly, I couldn't really start the school day much yet, but the next one will have school. Lots of it. **

******Disclaimer: I only own the plot and a few other things. SSBB ****© Nintendo.**

**Read on~!**

**So Out of Your League**

**_Written by Sonic1615_  
**

**_Paradise or Death?  
_**

* * *

"Lucas, you need to get up now."

There was a soft voice.

"You _really _do."

It was getting annoying.

"_Now, _Lucas."

A groan passed said boy's lips, then he rolled farther away.

_"Lucas! Get the hell up now!" _His brother was a bit beyond entertained at this point.

The voice startled him right off the bed. Hard. Don't we all just love mornings? Mainly the one's with Claus.

"What was that for?" Lucas threw the covers off himself, held his head, and jumped right up while throwing a peevish glare at his brother.

Smirking, despite Lucas's anger, Claus answered calmly, "We start our new school today. Or did you happen to forget that? Hmm?"

At first, Lucas's face showed confusion. Then realization. Then it glowed red with anger. "Of course I didn't forget! Who do you think I am? Dad? Hmph." Puffing his cheeks out, Lucas pouted like a little kid. A stubborn one.

This just amused Claus. "Sure you didn't. Now hurry and get dressed. You don't wanna be late in the first day." Saying that, he exited the room.

There was still one thing Lucas didn't understand: Why he had to go to school on his first day in a new town? It seemed a bit unfair to him. They could've gotten a week to adjust, but no. His parents said it'd be perfectly fine for them to start school right away. Maybe that's true for Claus. Lucas, not so much. He actually wanted to _know _the place first.

Letting out a low groan, similar to his one earlier, Lucas picked out a pair of blue jeans, a yellow sweater, and two miss-matching socks colored white and pink with orange polka dots. Very unmanly socks. Though, whoever said he was manly in the first place? He's probably the most unmanliest kid on the planet. Just last week he was fretting over a ladybug in the living room. Sitting right there on the lamp shade. It was horrible.

Lucas slipped on his pants, shirt, and socks fast enough. After making his bed, he headed straight for the bathroom.

Doing the usual, he combed his hair how it should be: A fashion that involved the tip sticking up somewhat. But it had to be perfect. There had to be certain parts that stood out from the rest while the back was a little flattened. And it had to be _exactly _that way. No other would do. None at all. They'd all just look silly.

Lucas brought a wet comb through his hair once more to ensure that it would remain that way throughout the day. Making one last check in the mirror - and approving of the look - Lucas made his way out of the bathroom and down the steps. Right when he reached the bottom, smells surrounded him from the kitchen. That was a giveaway. His mother was making breakfast for them. Now that was a good way to start off a first day.

Pushing open the kitchen door, Lucas studied the new room. It looked like a . . . kitchen. There was a counter, a fridge, a stove, a sink, a regular sized dinning table, and a few other kitchen-related items. Yeah. It was basic. But the smell sure wasn't.

Hinawa looked up from her cooking to notice her son was there. "Good morning, sweetie. Ready for your first day? I made you and Claus and extra special breakfast for the occasion." She handed her son a plate.

Lucas looked down. Right there before him was an extremely fluffy omelet. The best one he had seen, by far.

"Wow! Thanks, Mom."

"Of course. Now go eat with Clause," she pointed to the wooden table in the middle of the room.

Claus greeted his brother with a wave from his fork. "Nice to see you're up."

The other didn't respond. He just dug right in the omelet with his own fork, tearing it apart in the process.

"And you're hungry . . ."

They both ate in silence for a while until Lucas realized something that he should've known from the start.

"Oh my God. This tablecloth . . . it's so soft! Mom, where did you get this thing? I love it!"

Hinawa walked over to the table and rubbed the cloth between her fingers. "This? From a neighbor back in Tazmily. Great, isn't it? She made it just for me as a little gift, I guess you could say."

Lucas nodded, then another question formed in his mind. "Is dad at work already?"

Their mother let the cloth fall back down. "Oh, yes. He left almost an hour ago. His new job involves getting up much earlier than before, you know. I don't know when he'll be home. I go to work today at noon, so my job's much smaller than his. I should be home a bit before six for dinner."

That's right, his mother was working now. He sort of forgot about that. And of course his dad would be working more than before. After all, the job he got was better than his last. "Alright."

About ten more minutes passed before their mother pointed out that the bus would be coming soon.

"You two need to get going. The bus stop is right at the end of this block. Be careful," she waved them off. They both said bye and waved back.

Yesterday Lucas didn't have a good chance to survey the surroundings, but now he could. And it didn't look half-bad. The town was quite colorful. All the houses held multicolored walls, roofs, doors, and more. Gardens were seen in almost everyone's yards; most blooming with beautifully colored flowers. It smelled nice. Even the roads were paved to absolute exception - meaning no cracks or crevices for the most part. And the apple trees everywhere gave the town a nature-y décor. This place was like a utopia in Lucas's eyes. He couldn't wait to see more.

"Isn't this great, Claus?" He took in a small breath.

Claus looked over the surroundings also. "It is nice," after deciding on that, he grabbed Lucas's arm. "But we need to hurry so we don't miss the bus on our first day."

The younger obliged, following his brother a few paces behind. Though worry still made itself evident in his stomach. He really didn't want to go to a new school right now. Even in a heavenly place like this. Sure, the town _looked _nice, but it was possible that the school wasn't. Some of the students could be mean or bully him. His teachers might be strict. The building may be so huge that he'd get lost inside. Or, worst of all, the cafeteria's food would taste horrible. Now that's something he never wanted to experience: Bad food. And mystery meat. A chill ran down his spine just thinking about it. What was in that stuff, anyway?

"Claus?"

Lucas's voice was barely a whisper, not that it was a problem to Claus. He learned to enhance his hearing after dealing with how scared his younger brother could be sometimes. "Yeah?"

Swallowing a small lump in his throat, Lucas tried to voice his problems. "Claus, what if this is a bad place? What if . . . I can't do it? I don't wanna look like a wuss there or anything . . ." His voice trailed off. He didn't know how to continue.

All of what Lucas just said, Claus had expected somewhat. His brother did tend to scare easily with certain things. This being an exception. So he thought it over and tried to decide how to best deal with the subject. "Well, Lucas, you need to listen to what I'm about to say. And that is: You'll be just fine. You need to get over those stupid childish fears and grow up a little. If you get picked on, then stand up for yourself, or at least make a new friend here so they'll help you out. I won't always be there to protect you from bad people. Understand that? Try being brave. Make a friend whom you can rely upon, 'kay? Everything will go swimmingly."

Claus' words helped Lucas feel better just by a bit. If he made a friend, then they'd show him around the school, tell him what he needed to do, and just be there for him. To maybe comfort him like Claus. It all made sense now. He smiled.

"Alright,"

Claus smirked in return. "No problem."

They both made it to the bus stop in a comfortable silence after that. Upon reaching it, Lucas took notice that only one other person was there. Strange. He thought more people would've been there.

Dropping that thought off, Lucas studied the boy in front of him a little warily. He was somewhat taller than himself and slim. Not extremely skinny, just less built than other boys, sort of like Lucas. The boy looked around his age of thirteen with ashy black hair, slightly pale skin, and - the most startling characteristic of all - stunning sparkling red eyes. For a second, the blonde thought he imagined it, so he blinked. Nope. They were defiantly red. He tried to bring his focus anywhere but there, so his eyes rested on the other's attire. The boy wore a red and white jacket/vest thing, a deep black shirt underneath, regular blue jeans, a red and white hat matching his jacket, and a yellow backpack. It wasn't that bad of an outfit. He simply stood there with a hand in his pocket, looking dully at the road.

Lucas felt uncomfortable like this. He shifted uneasily. This guy was . . . not what he expected.

Claus put a reassuring hand on his brother's shoulder, mentally saying it was alright. He then walked a few paces closer to the street edge where the boy stood.

It felt like an eternity until the bus came, though it was probably only five minutes. Just goes to show how babyish Lucas was acting. There was obviously nothing to worry about from that guy; he just kept silent. Not even sparing them a glance.

All three of them got on the bus. Claus took a seat close to the front, and Lucas squeezed in right beside him.

"We need to go to the office once we get there," the orange haired boy spoke up.

"I know."

The trip didn't consist of much noise. It turned out not many people rode this bus. It must've only been him, Claus, that boy, and ten other silent kids.

Some time passed before the bus stopped once again. This time in front of a huge, mansion-sized, white stone building. It was magnificent just from the outside. There was a large front yard full of cherry blossoms, maples, and so many more trees along with every kind of flower Lucas could think of - and that was a lot. A fountain with glistening water was settled right in the center of the yard, adding more glory to the mansion's look. The best part was that this place sat atop of a huge hill that could overlook the entire town of Smashopolis and more. It truly was a sight to behold. The fields that surrounded the place were, well, meadows. Lucas could have sworn he even saw a lake in the distance far beyond the school.

Claus tapped him on the arm, and Lucas got the message. He quickly got off the bus and just stood there staring at the school in awe. His brother went up right beside him, though he looked less interested.

Lucas watched as the boy from the bus stop lazily waltzed over to a tree, taking a seat under it's leafs. School must not be starting for a little while, then.

"Office,"

Lucas heard his brother mutter then walk off. He followed.

When they entered the building, Lucas had to pause yet again. The "common room" they had just stepped into way anything but that. A huge stairway near the back of the room, couches spread out around the room's giant carpet, and a landing that ran around the room's entire area besides behind them. Hallways and doors could be seen up there. Two other doorways were on opposite sides of the room, each leading off to other twisting hallways. One of them had to lead to the cafeteria. In the center of the room, where all the couches were placed, there were so many people socializing with each other that Lucas found it hard to separate one body from another.

Lucas tore his gaze away from the interior of the mansion to see Claus talking to a young-looking woman dressed in a cute pink dress, probably about where the office was located at or something. He went up to them.

"I see, you two are new here. Claus and Lucas, was it? My name is Peach, so please call me that. I'm part of the school bored. That means you can come to be for help whenever you need it. As for the issue of just enrolling, you'll want to see Master Hand. His office is right behind the staircase over there," she pointed with a gloved hand. "and that's all for now. Have a good time!" With a sweet wave, she walked off, carrying a pink parasol over her shoulder.

Then something clicked Lucas's mind. "Wait, did she just say . . . hand?"

It went on deaf ears. Claus was already journeying behind the stairs.

Lucas hurried to catch up, and saw, as Peach had said, a oak office door at the back. His brother knocked carefully three times before a deep, commanding voice answered with a "come in" to them. Too bad Lucas really didn't wanna do that.

As the door opened, Lucas found the office glowing a dark, mystic blue. At least some parts were. He couldn't make much out in the darkness but a desk and a funny shaped chair. The chair gave off some of the blue.

"Hello?" Claus called out.

Suddenly, the chair swiveled around to face them. And Lucas was not ready for what was there.

"SWEET MOTHER OF CORN!"

Sitting, if he, erm, _it _could, in the chair was a giant gloved hand. A _hand_. What is this? Was this some kind of trick? No, it wasn't. Lucas realized this when the hand seemed to groan and roll it's eyes. Well, if it had any that's what it'd be doing.

"I take it you two are the new students here?"

It sounded bored and unfazed that it was being stared at like a freak.

Claus gained composure first. "Um, well, yes. I take it you're, uh, Master Hand?"

The hand dug around in one of the desk's drawers. "Yes, I am. You two are Lucas and Claus, right? Well, I have schedules for both of you and maps of the school, as well as ID cards so you have access to the cafeteria, library, pool, etc. Anything along those lines. Members of the school bored are scattered around the school for any assistance you may need; feel free to ask them questions. This school is very big, but you two will get the hang of it eventually. It's not that hard to find your way from place to place. Many students here can help you out, it just depends on who you ask. Some are nice, others . . . well, you know. You two should cope well here after some time," Master Hand handed them their listed items. "I trust you both brought some means of a bag with you, yes?"

Both nodded, a book bag at their hips.

"Good, you'll need one to carry stuff to and from your classes. And anything else," he took a breath (is that possible?) and continued, "Another thing, since the both of you are knew, I tried to put you together for your classes, but that didn't work out too well. I could not get any. Every class was too over-crowded with people, so it was nearly impossible to do so. But," that "but" made Lucas hold back a sigh of worry. "I did manage to get the both of you into the same homeroom."

Lucas mentally thanked whoever was listening.

"The teachers of this school are set up mechanically. Meaning: They are like robots. Only their voice emits from a small little device that sits on a desk. Now, just because they aren't real doesn't mean they can't give rules or answer questions," he voice dropped. "or detentions. Members of the staff constantly are in the room with the teacher, so be warned. I don't want any rule-breaking or punishment will occur. Do you understand?"

Taking in the this information at once was a little difficult at first, but Lucas gave off a short nod. It seemed simple enough, sorta.

"Good. Now, both of you get to your first class. I'll have Luigi escort you there," Master Hand signaled towards the door where a man with a mustache wearing green stood, looking shy. "Good luck."

Lucas gave a worried glance to Claus, and he mirrored it.

Luigi lead them out of the room and up the staircase to the second level. Claus and Lucas showed him their schedules. He took them down a long hallway to a door that said **_Science_ **for Claus. After they departed from Claus, Luigi lead Lucas to his own door. _**Reading & Language ****Arts**_. Not that bad of a subject.

Luigi signaled with his hand. Lucas came to the conclusion that the young man wasn't very talkative.

"Thanks,"

That made the other smile warmly. He left with a single wave.

Inhaling sharply, Lucas got ready. "C'mon, Lucas, you can do it. Make it through these first two periods and you'll be closer to getting home." Mustering up just a bit more of courage, he pushed open the door. And what he found on the other side was a classroom in utter chaos with paper flying, eraser tips being thrown, and endless talking. Only one thought crossed his mind:

_I'm so gonna die._

* * *

**A/N: I'm still sorry over the fact Ness wasn't in this chapter, but it's better that way. At least Red was, right? Though he just sort of stood there like an emo dude with the don't-bother-me-I'm-pissed aura about him. I promise he lightens up. He's gonna be a real fun guy later on when Lucas becomes his friend. I love Red. Why? Pokémon's awesome, obviously. **

**ONE MORE THING! TRY TO ANSWER THIS:  
**

**Red's in a relationship with someone who doesn't go to that school (meaning they aren't in SSBB) but the character is in ****Pokémon games, like him. Can you guess who the person is? (Hint: If you're smart you don't need one, just think a little, but the character is important in the games.) That's all. VIRTUAL COOKIES TO ALL WHO GUESS CORRECTLY! **_  
_


	3. Unwanted Realization

**A/N: So I wrote this in about two days . . . This fic is much easier to write than what I originally thought it to be. It's actually really fun, and I enjoy all the reviews I've been getting for this story. I just wanted to say you peoples are awesome for reading this! You all say it's funny, but I don't see it. Even if I am the one who made it. Errrr, so much confusion! This chapter doesn't have that much humor in it (to me) so I don't know if you'll laugh or not. I mean, it has _some, _just not a lot.**

**Another thing: I'll be leaving for a five day vacation to New York with a friend on Sunday, so the next chapter might get pushed back. **

**********Disclaimer: I only own the plot and a few other things. SSBB ****© Nintendo.**

**************Enjoy~!**

**So Out of Your League  
**

**_Written by Sonic1615_****  
**

**_Unwanted Realization_**

* * *

Other than the "I'm gonna die" thoughts that swam throughout Lucas's mind, he also felt the sudden urge to run at light speed towards the bathroom and pee away his worries. There's just something about needing to use the bathroom every time you get nervous - whether it's the quite or relief of nobody else being there, Lucas didn't know the answer. He felt ready to piss himself then and there. But, of course, that'd just make him seem like a frightened deer caught in headlights. This wasn't starting out so good. Claus wasn't even with him. Not even that Luigi guy; he seemed so nice. Now he didn't want to have anything to do with this school, the town, or the students that went here. He was prepared to drop down on his knees and beg just so he'd be able to go back to Tazmily. At least everyone knew him there. Here, he was a complete nobody and he felt like a social outcast. It _really _was not fun.

Movement from the left caught Lucas's attention. He turned his head to see an approaching figure. The guy was much taller than himself with a seemingly serious expression and strong body structure. His hair was blonde, though different from Lucas's own, a forest green long hat flowed out behind him, while his clothes - mainly speaking on his upper body - were the same color. Sharp blue eyes seemed to be studying Lucas in the exact same way. It sent waves of unease down his spine.

As Lucas examined him a little closer, he took extreme notice that the guy had a sword sheath placed on his back with a hilt actually poking out. Was this guy really carrying a _sword?_ In a _school? _Just what is this place supposed to be? A battleground? Sure seemed like it from what he's been taking in so far. This guy definitely looked like a warrior, plus the shield he carried didn't do any good to ease Lucas's newfound worry that just multiplied by ten.

Trying not to show signs of being scared out of his wits by a guy he didn't even know the name of, Lucas relaxed his tense muscles and dropped his back onto the wall, hoping it would give him enough support to not fall or faint. One deep breath, and the stranger dressed in green was right next to him.

"You're the new student, huh?"

Not expecting the person's voice to be so friendly - he actually thought it'd be all rough 'n dangerous - Lucas blinked in total surprise, becoming dumfounded. "Er, yes . . . ?" he said stupidly.

The young man just gave a hearted chuckle. "You don't say? Well, my name's Link. Master Hand told us about you and your brother coming. But I can't recall the names, so, mind telling me?" Scratching in a somewhat sheepish way behind his neck, Link smiled uneasily.

Despite all earlier nervousness, Lucas felt happy around this Link guy. He was nice, so maybe others would be the same? There's that small chance still lingering.

He returned Link's smile. "Nice to meet you. My name's Lucas, and my brother's name is Claus; he's my twin, but we don't look that much alike," as he explained everything, Link listened contently.

"I see," gesturing around the room with his hand, he continued, "This is one of the many rooms where you'll be learning at. I don't always stay with one class, though. So sometimes I'll be here, other times I'll be anywhere else. It pretty much all depends on where I wanna go or where I'm needed. For today, I think I'll stay for these two periods to help you out since the teachers are basically metal boxes on desks. Sound good?"

Smiling bigger than what Lucas thought possible in this newly named "hell-hole" towards Link, he became completely relieved of getting through his first class alone. Link would help him. Just thinking that someone was going to be nice made Lucas's insides relax. Of course Link couldn't stay with him the entire day, but he could give him support whenever they were together. Things were starting to look up.

"Oh, yes! That's be great! Thank you, Link."

Seeing how happy the younger was, Link smiled back then showed the now more calmer Lucas to his desk, which was located right at the front near the teacher's own.

"Just sit and do what you're told. Class'll be starting soon, good luck. I'll be in the back," placing a reassuring hand on Lucas's shoulder, Link left before class could begin.

_Just sit and do what you're told._

The words rang in Lucas's mind throughout his first and second period classes. When an automatic voice spoke out from a small metal box with flashing buttons, the entire classroom had fallen silent and it seemed that everybody's eyes had become intensely focused on the machine. It was a female's voice that came from the little device, and it sounded so real that Lucas thought another person was actually talking. The first thing that happened was the teacher announcing that Lucas was a new student that should be treated like any other student at this school; his cheeks reddened with embarrassment. After that, all the students - besides Lucas - were assigned to write a five paragraph essay on the book they had just finished last week due at the end of second period. During the periods, Lucas had simply sat there quietly reading a book. Even when a break came in the middle of the two periods he sat there not talking to anyone. It's not as if he wanted to get into trouble or anything. He also didn't want to be on the other students' kids-that-need-a-beating list. And what better way to do that than to not do anything at all? By doing nothing, nothing could happen. Unless, you know, a terrorist came. Then _everyone _would be screwed, not just Lucas.

The bell to third period was now only a few minutes away and now - essays being completed - all the other teens were talking nonstop, similar as to when Lucas first entered the room.

Flipping threw some pages of his book, Lucas read a random sentence that didn't make any sense: " . . . with him now being inside me. I've never endured this kind of pain. It was a mix with pleasure . . . "

Lucas stopped, face heating up. What did he just read? He was pretty sure this book didn't contain any, ahm, graphical detail of how the mating session of a male and female human being went, to put it bluntly. As a matter of fact, the book contained possessions - how to posses people. Wait . . . Oh! Now that makes more sense.

His brain clicked back together. Sometimes he was slow. This time just made him angry at himself for thinking those thoughts. He was supposed to be "innocent little Lucas that always goes home to his mommy for comfort because she makes good cookies" and not "perverted thirteen year old Lucas who would rather get himself fucked out of his mind (and everything else) rather than a cookie". Pondering on it a little more, Lucas could actually start to see that happening . . .

It was a beautiful summer's day. The sun was shining, the flowers were blooming, and Hinawa was in the kitchen making Lucas double chocolate chip cookies. She called for him from the other room. He came in, looked at the cookies with no interest whatsoever, turned back around, and spoke in a bland voice, "No thanks, mother, I'd much rather be having it up my ass, so, I think I'll be leaving now," without another glance, he was gone, ditching a gaping Hinawa . . .

After thinking that, bewilderment passes over Lucas's features, then his cheeks heated from what he had just thought. What that had really meant. What was wrong with him?

_Tling! Tling! Tling!_

A bright sound rang across the classroom, snapping Lucas back to attention. Judging from where it was coming from, and by common sense, he confirmed it to be the bell for third period.

Lucas rummaged through his school bag quickly, pulling out his schedule. Next he had Science.

He put the schedule away, swung his school bag over his shoulder, and headed straight to the classroom's door. Link was there waiting for him. A flicker of confusion passed over his face, but he went to the other nonetheless.

"Link?"

"I thought I'd help you find your next class. What is it?" he spoke with a friendly tone back.

"Um," not expecting the offer, but being entirely thankful, Lucas answered, "Science. It's Science."

"Alright, follow me," Link exited the room with a nervous Lucas in tow. "You needn't worry about this place, Lucas. Many of the others around here are friendly and can help you whenever you need it. Well, most. I'm not saying the others are horrible, just a bit different from some students. But people like me - members of the school staff - we will help you. Some of them aren't as nice as me, so just try for the ones that have a good-natured aura about them, okay?"

The information Lucas received was a bit too much all at once, yet it began to sink in. Only go to the nice-looking people? Lucas could handle that. The only question was: Who _were _the nice guys?

Down at the other end of the same hallway was a door and, voilà, it clearly read **_Science_** with boldly dark letters. Lucas remembered this was where Claus had gone for first period. Did he get through alright? Better than Lucas, perhaps. He could already imagine his older brother strutting down the school hallways on a rich red carpet with the other students crowding around him, snapping pictures, blowing kisses, and begging for an autograph. That's be Lucas's luck.

His daydreams went on hold as Link suddenly gave him a push into the classroom, leaving him with another reassuring smile and a pat on the back. It felt nice to have a friend here.

Not knowing where to sit, Lucas just sort of stood there awkwardly, hoping the other students would see him, know he was an idiot, and just walk on by.

A jerking motion made by somebody's hand caught his eye. It was a helper near the back of the room, motioning for him to sit over there. So he slowly walked over, taking a seat at the desk. His savior this time was a man. That had a _lot _of weapons. Nope, that didn't strengthen Lucas's comfort zone one inch. Freaking _grenades _could be seen on that guy's suit. Is _he _supposed to be the terrorist? What was Master Hand thinking? Or, did hands think? Drawing all thoughts away from the man standing dangerously close to Lucas's personal bubble, he ignored everything for the period's remaining time.

Suddenly, the ringing from before presented itself once again.

Lucas didn't move for a couple of seconds, appalled that Science had gone by so fast without him recalling anything the teacher had said. Oh well, it's not like that was bad or anything.

Stepping out into the hallway, and carefully avoiding the strange man with guns, Lucas tried finding his fourth class of the morning by himself, not to much avail. The hallways had way too many doors, and Lucas didn't even know where his Study Hall was located at.

Not bothering to ask anyone for help, he continued his failing search. It was then he took extreme notice in a large crowd passing by. There was no doubt in Lucas's mind. These were the jocks and the preps, or better known as the "popular kids". Lucas never liked them. They thought too highly of themselves, always seeking attention, seeing everyone else as a lower being than them, caring about their looks more than their personality, and the boys - the worst to Lucas - were always so muscular. Those jocks had always seemed to rub it in other's faces just because they were stronger than most, that they looked good, that they could get anyone they wanted just to easily reject anybody that wanted them. If that wasn't cruel, then Lucas didn't know what was. Just thinking about those guys made him sick to his stomach.

Trying to study the group as to learn who to avoid at this school, Lucas quickly went over all of them. There were two blue-haired, older guys with sword sheaths similar to what Link had. They both had to be swordsmen, along with a red-haired guy looking the exact age as the others. All three of them were chatting away about something that held no interest towards Lucas. A slim, tall girl came into his sight next. She had blonde hair tied back into a ponytail, a space suit gripping her body so closely it was revolting, and a gun placed right at her hip. Though she was with them, the teen looked bored. Maybe she was one of the nicer ones. There were some more students than that, but Lucas didn't even care to study the others. His attention - no, brain - was completely locked on one boy who stood out from the other popular kids, at least to Lucas he did.

The boy couldn't have been much older than himself, yet he held a good couple of inches more from Lucas's own height. His body showed a great muscular build outlined in stunning tan skin. Dark black locks of hair framed his perfect face, showing off shinning stormy indigo eyes and a mouth quirked up in a grin. The way he walked beside his friends was enough to show that he was defiantly active outside of school; you could even see the muscles in his arms flex at every movement. He wore a navy blue shirt, black jeans, shoes that had been made close to Lucas's, and a red baseball cap with a blue bill. Smashing all that together, Lucas came to the conclusion that the boy was part of the school's baseball team, assuming that they had one.

Lucas was totally transfixed on this boy, to say the least. He was a total jock, yes, but Lucas couldn't help himself not to stare. It was like someone had cast a spell on him. Lucas had never took in any interest with the popular kids that went to his school back in Tazmily, so why did he feel the need to keep staring at a guy he didn't even know the name of? His stomach twisted slightly, and Lucas had to hold back an oncoming blush that was forcing it's way onto his face. There was no reason to be blushing, so why was he?

It's not like Lucas didn't know what blushing usually meant, because he learned a while ago from an old friend that girls would sometimes blush whenever a boy they really liked passed them, which means that they _liked _the boy more than normal. The only flaw to this thought was that Lucas was neither a girl - he was pretty sure on that one - and most defiantly did _not _have crushes on popular kids. Heck, he didn't even like them.

Lucas also never recalled hearing anything about a boy having a crush on another boy.

This new feeling could not be a crush. It just couldn't. That would make Lucas gay. And he was pretty positive that he was 100% asexual. Not homosexual, not bisexual, not heterosexual, not anything else other than asexual. And he was fine with that, thank you.

Though sometimes he had to wonder if maybe he did have a different sexuality. He loved flowers. What if flowers had sexes? What if the one he loved the most was male? Would that make him homo? Homo for flowers? Well, it wouldn't be that bad. After all, they were beautiful. Who cares? Flowers are flowers. Wait, What?

Shaking his had in desperation to clear the unimportant thoughts about nature, Lucas tried to focus back to what he was originally doing, and that was . . . staring at that one boy.

Great. Friggin' terrific.

If anyone at this school happened to catch his little act, they'd surely get the wrong idea. The _very _wrong idea. The last thing he needed was gossip about him all over the school on the first day, and it would just have to be this. The other students could start saying he was scared of his own shadow, but not that he had a possible crush on some jock that happened to be walking by. No way in hell did he need that. No sir, he'd much rather have the wuss shake with a cherry on top. Delicious.

He blinked his eyes away before he could be caught staring. Lucas was sure that if he did it any longer somebody that he didn't know would catch him and _bam! _The names would already be starting.

Lucas reached the end of another hallway with just as many doors as the others, and behold, right there in front of him was the door to his next class. He bathed in relief quickly, pushed open the door, then found his seat right at the back. Right where he wanted it to be.

His cloudy blue eyes scanned the classroom at a quick pace, then widened in surprise. That one boy from his bus stop was sitting a couple seats away, looking just as bored as Lucas. He actually had a class with that boy. Maybe he could try talking to him?

Or not.

Eh, he'd figure it out later. But the only thing that he was certain of was that he had taken an interest in someone that morning. One of the last people he'd ever want to. A popular kid. A jock. A boy that was defiantly so out of his league.

* * *

**A/N: Did you laugh? It wasn't that bad . . maybe. But Ness was in this one! Yeah! *yells with glee* I never could pick a favorite between Ness and Lucas, so do any of you have one? And the ending sentence was really obvious. Oh! Red's probably gonna be in the next chapter more!**

**Can you still not guess who Red's in a relationship with? Hmm? I've had Leaf and Blue so do you have any more? Try!  
**


	4. Friends and Rivals

**A/N: Red IS in this one. Just saying. He's awesome and I needed to make him speak soon. Oh, and some more stuff is revealed, like what Lucas's *cough* crush *cough* name is. Even though you should already know . . . lol. I'm so stupid. And whoever Red's dating is in here to. And some more. All you need to do is read to find out! **

**I also wanted to say sorry for the time it took to make this chapter. I did say that there would be some sort of delay since I was in New York, and it is summer. Summer = Laziness. Makes sense. And I realized FF is going through a lot of major changes. All in different times. Oh wellz. NY was fun, just had to say that. **

**********Disclaimer: I only own the plot and a few other things. SSBB ****© Nintendo.**

**Hope you like it~!**

**So Out of Your League  
**

**_Written by Sonic1615_**

**_Friends and Rivals_**

* * *

There went the bell ending his fourth period, and Lucas was glad it finally came. His hand was beginning to throb from all the writing he'd done in his notebook over the past fourty-five minutes or so. It was official: Having nothing to do in Study Hall _sucked._

Lucas grumbled, shoving his crap back into his bag with his one hand that continued to pulse angrily. Stupid pencil. He just wanted to survive the day, but that was going nowhere. Turns out he just may be approaching death faster the longer he remained in this place.

"At least I have lunch next," Lucas quietly spoke to himself, trying to lighten up, and failing.

As he stepped out into the hallway once again, Lucas noticed the students more rushed and talkative. This must have meant a lot more students also had lunch this period. Great. Terrific. Exactly what he was looking for. The more people to see him make a complete fool of himself today, the better.

With no more good thoughts in mind, Lucas trudged down the steps and turned down another hallway into a huge room. No exaggeration, it was ginormous.

The entire room's floor was tiled blue and white, while the walls and ceiling were along the lines of cream-colored. A huge window built into the wall showed a kitchen that was currently at work with so many workers that Lucas couldn't count them all, much less tell them apart from one another. Students formed a line at the window, placing orders of what they wanted for today. It seemed like that was how things were done around here. Fancy. You could get almost anything you wanted as long as it was on the little menu board above the window. And there were a _lot _of choices. At least twenty. Every average school Lucas knew had up to five choices, not twenty. Lucas _wished _his old school had that many choices. And from the smells radiating from the kitchen, Lucas bet the food was good, and not crap like every other school's food was.

Lucas's stomach gave a small gurgling noise indicating that he was indeed hungry. One look at the line again was all Lucas needed to know he'd be waiting an hour before he even got his food. Another look at the line made the boy's insides flip.

It was the boy.

The boy from earlier.

The one he saw in the halls walking with the preps and jocks.

If he was here then that meant that he and that other boy shared the same lunch. How coincidental. Who'd a guess it?

The boy was currently talking to someone else. Another boy. Lucas looked harder and came to a shocking realization that whoever the boy was talking to had a nearly bald head with a ponytail.

_That's a guy? Well, if the world says so then it has to be true._

This school had the oddest people in it, and that was a fact.

Despite this school being some sort of freak show, Lucas had to confirm to himself that that one boy looked _good. _So maybe there were normal kids going to this school. _Is there a chance that I might be able to be a friend towards that boy?_ Ha! Lucas laughed the thought away. He was perfectly fine with being with himself right now. No need to have anybody coming into the picture . . . but still . . .

"Hey! Newbie!'

A new voice caused Lucas's attention to drift from the other boy and turn around to a deserted table. Well, almost deserted. There was another boy currently sitting and-

_OH HOLY SWEET POTATOES! IT'S HIM AGAIN! _

For the third time that day, the boy from the bus stop had sneaked his way right into Lucas's vision line.

Lucas took a good observation from the direction the voice had come from and found - a bit to his dismay - that the only possible source of the voice was that boy himself. So, trying to act brave, he timidly walked over to the partly empty table.

"Um . . . did you say something?" God, that sounded so stupid, even for him.

The other chuckled. It wasn't cruel or mean, it was friend-like. "Yeah, that was me," he spoke in a naturally nice-sounding voice. "I noticed today at the bus stop that you're new. Thought you could use somebody to sit with."

Now Lucas felt horrible. His former thoughts about this guy were totally wrong. Lucas now had the honor to call himself a royal douche. It fitted nicely.

While Lucas mentally beat himself up, he stood there stupidly. The other quirked an eyebrow. "You gonna sit? You know how to walk, right?"

Nearly jumping out of his skin pelt, Lucas turned blue eyes towards an empty seat across from the other boy. Strange. It did feel better to be sitting with someone else.

"My name's Red. And you are . . . ?"

_Red . . . ? It matched his eyes perfectly._

"Me? Well, I-I'm Lucas. Nice to meet you, Red."

Red smiled, closing his eyelids for a brief second. "Lucas, huh? I like your name. Don't you have a twin?"

Lucas slowly felt weight fall off his chest. "Yeah, his name's Claus. Though I don't have any classes with him."

Red's smile dropped a fraction. "Bummer."

There was a quick silence between them before Red spoke again.

"Don't think I'm creeping on you or anything, but I couldn't help but notice that you were looking-no, staring at Ness just a few minutes ago. You were, right?"

Lucas felt heat creep it's way across his face inch by inch in a threatening manner. He didn't mean for anyone to see that. If Red saw it, then did others see his staring? Out of desperation, Lucas tried to say something intelligent, "Uh, um, er, eh, fe, meh." Yes Lucas, that was super intelligent.

The black-haired boy laughed lightly. "Don't worry. It's okay. But, I should say that Ness is one of those guys that are sort of . . . more popular than us, ya know? I doubt getting to be his friend would even work. Plus," His smile turned into a taunting smirk, showing a pointed canine tooth. "Ness already has a girlfriend."

If Lucas had milk, Red would be soaked to his underwear in it. "What? What makes you think that I'm, uh, that I'm . . . well . . ." Though Lucas was trying to admit it to himself, he couldn't even say the word without stuttering. This only seemed to amuse Red more.

"What? That you're gay? Ha . . . Lucas, if you can't see it, you're blind. Just from the way you were looking at Ness was how I could tell you were gay. And that's cool, don't worry about it. I won't tell."

Red said some reassuring words, but Lucas was still embarrassed he could be read like a book. "How . . . did you know that I was? So easily?"

Red snickered again. "Easy: I'm gay too."

No, if Lucas had milk, Red would be _swimming _in it. "You're what? Really? B-But that doesn't make sense! At least I don't think? Agh! How do you know? Do you have a crush on a boy?" He couldn't help himself; curiosity was a fickle thing.

The other's eyes shimmered momentarily. "Hardly. My life seems to be much more simpler than yours. I _have _a boyfriend."

"Have? Who is he?" His eyes searched the other's red ones trying to find anything within them. And what was he trying to find? Oh, maybe a sentence flashing black with huge letters spelling out everything from Red's mind. Alas, no luck.

"You wouldn't know him. He doesn't go to this school. But if you're that curious for answers, I'll tell you that his name's Green, his eyes match his name - similar to mine - and that he's a great Trainer, just like I am." Red's face changed slightly while talking about the other.

_Green . . . has green eyes. Red . . . has red eyes. That'd be so cool to be named just like the color of your eyes! Wait, what's a Trainer?_

"Your boyfriend sound nice and all Red, but what's a Trainer?" A glance at Red's eyes was all it took for Lucas to see a wave of surprise cross his features.

"Of course, since you're new here, you wouldn't know all about Pokémon, would you? Well, I'll educate you then. Pokémon are creatures with special abilities that are used for many purposes. The main being to battle. People who go on to challenge different Pokémon Leagues are called Trainers. I'm a Trainer, and a very good one at that. I won quite a lot of battles. In fact, I have some Poké Balls with me right now. I could show you later maybe? Anyways, Pokémon also go to this school. They're very interesting creatures. You'll end up seeing one sooner or later, just keep your eyes open."

Amazing. Lucas thought this whole thing to be absolutely amazing. So many different creatures went to this school? It seemed like he wasn't even living in reality anymore. It all felt like a dream. To be a Trainer sounded fun, yet difficult. Lucas wished he had seen a Pokémon before now. He'd have to watch out for them.

"That's amazing, Red. Sounds like you have a great life."

Red let a small smile form. "I wouldn't call it great, but it's pretty good. For me, at least."

Thinking about how awesome Red is led to Lucas remembering Red mentioning that one boy's name. _Ness. _It was Ness. Certainly not the most usual of names, but good nonetheless. As a matter of fact, that name matched the boy perfectly. Lucas couldn't put his finger on why it did because it just did. It was one of those things that were just meant to be; like Red's name being Red, since it seemed like no other name would fit him any better than that. Or his own name. Lucas couldn't imagine what it would be like if his name was Claus instead. No, he actually _could. _Some random student shouting "Oh, Claus, you're such a wuss" and "Lucas" coming to his rescue. If anything, it disturbed Lucas.

"Red? Didn't you say something else about, um, Ness earlier?" Lucas couldn't recall it, but it seemed like it was something he should know.

Before Red had the chance to answer, a loud and girly squeal rang around the cafeteria.

Lucas averted his eyes from Red to the cafeteria's doors. There was a quick flash of pink mixed with blonde that went right past Lucas's eyes before it latched itself to Ness, letting out more undefinable words. And to what it was made Lucas's blood boil considerably.

A girl was hanging onto Ness.

Now Lucas recalled what Red had mentioned earlier. He said that Ness did have a girlfriend. Well, didn't that just make things so much more simpler?

The girl was around Ness's own height with a puffy pink dress that draped down to her knees, medium length blonde hair, which in it resided a red bow, and bright blue eyes. She did look very pretty, and her voice was more than just squeals, from what Lucas could now hear; it came out smooth. It wasn't entirely preppy, but it wasn't nice either. Excluding her relationship with Ness, there was something about this girl that Lucas really didn't like, though he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"Red?" his voice dropped without him even knowing. "You said Ness had a girlfriend. Is that her?" It wasn't really a question but more like a statement. He wasn't that dense.

The other's eyes were also focused on the girl but Lucas's voice drew their attention back to him. "Oh, yeah. That's her. Her name's Paula. She may act, well, bitchy to some people, but that's only if you get on her bad side. She can actually be pretty nice." Red tried to explain it the best he could.

From what Red said, it sounded like this Paula girl was bipolar. "Sweet. Just what I needed. I'm probably gonna be on her kill list soon enough." Lucas laughed halfheartedly.

Red let a bitter laugh escape his own lips. "Seems legit."

Still, Lucas couldn't help but to wish that Paula wasn't with Ness. It's not like he had a chance, even if he was the last person on earth, but at least he wouldn't feel so jealous over that girl. This was the first time he'd ever felt this way about anyone. Heck, this was the first time he ever felt _jealous _over anything at all. In the mind of Lucas, this didn't make an ounce of sense. Not that he had much to begin with. The last time Lucas recalled himself feeling an inch of jealousy was when his family had a huge breakfast and there was only one pancake left. And did he get it? No. Claus did. Why? Oh, maybe because he just had to use the bathroom at that time. If only he didn't go. Then maybe, just maybe, he would've gotten it. And they were _good. _

Lucas's blue eyes clouded over, then an angry scowl took over his face. He was doing it again. Straying from the subject at hand and going to something completely different.

What most people didn't know about Lucas was that he got very easily distracted. _Very easily. _At one moment he could be coloring with crayons, then have his thoughts stray to what kind of milk he'd end up wanting later on. Many people thought that he could have ADHD with how easily he got distracted, but Lucas was pretty sure his mind just liked to drift. He had a lot of problems going on in his body, and that was just one of them.

Red blinked. There were a lot of expressions crossing Lucas's face right now and it was sort of scaring him. Especially the one where both of Lucas's eyes went in the opposite direction. Now that was creepy. "Um, Lucas? You okay over there?" Worry and confusion rang in Red's voice.

Seeming to register someone was trying to speak to him, the blonde boy snapped from his trance-like state to see Red looking at him with a . . . _different _facial expression. "Oh, sorry Red. Sometimes I space out. And get distracted pretty easily." Face heating up, Lucas gave a sheepish smile.

Red smirked, then frowned. "The bell's gonna go off."

Right when Red said that, Lucas realized he didn't get anything to eat at all. He wasn't even hungry. That was new. "I guess I'll see you, then."

The bell's crystal sound rang once again, and Lucas got up. He pulled out his schedule and saw that he had History next. Showing Red, the other said that he had Math and the two rooms were located near each other so he'd show Lucas to his next class.

They reached the door that read **_History_**_. _Lucas waved goodbye to Red and entered the room. An assistant showed Lucas to his seat in the back. He took out his book and started to read again. There was nothing else to do.

Minutes passed before two hands slammed down on his desk, startling him into dropping his book. What he saw surprised him to no end. There, right in front of him, was Paula. And she did _not _look amused. In fact, her face scared Lucas right now.

"You're the new kid, right? Lucas?" A devilish smile formed on her lips and the tone she used was deadly quiet.

Flabbergasted, Lucas's only response was to gape like a fish. "Um, uh . . . yes." his voice got another hint of shyness in it.

The smile never faded. "Thought so. Well, _Lucas, _there seems to be some things you don't yet know. The most important one being that _I'm _Ness's girlfriend."

Lucas was astonished. How did this girl even know that he- "Surprised, huh? I would be too. And don't play dumb. I _saw _you staring at Ness like a love-struck fool back at the cafeteria." That horrible smile had finally turned into a threatening frown. "Let me make myself clear: You will never be with Ness. Hear that? He's too good for someone like you. And remember that, or I'll engrave it in your brain personally." With that, she stalked off.

Lucas was left there appalled. There he was, the first day of school, and somebody already wanted to kill him with her bare hands.

_Nice, Lucas. Nice. _

* * *

**A/N: Paula's a bitch, right? I know. Honestly, I do NOT like Paula. I don't know why, nor do I care why. I just don't like her. And not that she gets in the way of Ness and Lucas being together, but just because. And yes, Green is with Red. Of course he'd be. Originalshipping IS the best. Hope you liked this chapter. I'll see you next time!**

**Please REVIEW! **


	5. Helpful Answers

**A/N: Um . . . my brain popped. Okay, fine, I don't really have an excuse as to why this is so late. I feel bad about that. Well, anyways, I was thinking that after this story I'll write a better one. I'm starting to use this one just to get out my stupid humor ideas I get in the middle of the night, in the bathroom, with an ice cream cone. Yup. **

**The only thing to know about this chapter is that it is sorta a filler one. Not much happens and it's pretty much crack. Oh well. It's short too. Sorry about that. The next should be longer.**

**Review, but don't kill meh~!**

* * *

**So Out of Your League**

**_Written by Sonic1615_**

**_Helpful Answers  
_**

* * *

Lucas followed Claus into their house, a snarl present on his face.

How _dare _that girl talk to him like that when he didn't even do _anything! _And she said he was the bad one. As if.

Walking straight to the living room, Lucas threw his school bag high enough so it got caught on the ceiling fan. Out of anger he turned the fan on, watching his bag go round 'n round 'n round 'n round for five solid minutes. Even _that _didn't satisfy him, and it was a freakin' bag on a fan.

Claus entered moments later carrying one sandwich on a plate in his hand and one in his mouth. He stopped, looked up at the little show going on, looked down to see Lucas throwing a tantrum on the carpeted floor, and put a blank look on his face. This wasn't the first time he thought his twin had something going on up there.

"Hey, Luke, got you a sandwich." Claus wiggled the food close to Lucas's face. The blonde didn't spare it a glance.

Claus threw it at his face.

The connection seemed to cause Lucas to calm down somewhat and stop his fit. Taking the sandwich off of his face, Lucas started to nibble on it; no, really, he looked like a bunny.

As Lucas sat there, content with his meal, his eyes traveled upwards to watch his bag spin around and around on the fan. It was an amusing sight to see.

His brother plopped down right next to him, taking a bite out of his own sandwich before talking.

"So, how was your first day?"

Claus had been meaning to ask that question since they didn't get a chance to in homeroom and since Lucas was practically sulking on the bus ride home, saying something about "blondes in stupid pink bows." When he heard that Claus tried to picture his brother in a pink bow; he shook his head afterwards. Lucas's hair just simply did not go with a colored pink bow. Most likely because of that cowlick.

Mental debating ensued for the younger twin.

On one hand, he could tell him every single fact of what went on today, including a slightly creepy red-eyed dude, a capped boy that he was *ahem* somewhat fond of, a girl who wanted to possibly stick an apple down his throat, and the fuzzy spider he had discovered in the lavatory.

And on the other, he could plainly state that it was nothing special.

. . . _Both _sounded boring.

Lucas went for the next best thing:

"I found a bunny in the art room."

An awkward silence settled over them both. Claus had an utterly confuzzled look on his face, mouth agape, his sandwich laying in a frozen hand. Then it dropped onto the floor. Friggin' sandwich.

Swallowing, the orange-haired twin looked his brother over before speaking, "Pardon?"

Lucas averted his eyes, cheeks reddening from saying something as stupid as that.

"Well, it was s-sorta just hopping around in there. I didn't see anyone else." He knew he sounded dumb, but he really _did _see a bunny!

Claus gave a disbelieving expression, rolling his eyes lightly. "Whatever you say. Now," Claus took a bite from his meal before continuing, "did you make any friends today?"

"Oh," Lucas briefly thought if Red counted as a friend . . . or if Link did. He supposed the former _could _be taken for a friend. "Y-yeah."

"Cool. What's his name?"

"Red," he spoke semi-quietly, feeling just a bit uncomfortable about the subject. Lucas didn't like his brother asking all of these questions because they could get him to reveal things about stuff that he would rather not - mostly that Ness boy. He'd heard of first-time crushes, but _that _was just ridiculous.

"Red?" Claus echoed, trying out the name. "A bit odd, don't cha think?"

Lucas shrugged. "He has red eyes, so I think it fits him."

The other's mouth tugged downwards. "Boy at the bus stop."

Lucas looked back over at his twin. "What?"

"Boy at the bus stop," Claus repeated. "He had red eyes, didn't he? Is that who you're talking about?"

"Mmmhmm,"

"Okay."

Lucas's school bag finally got flung from the fan, hitting the floor and making all of his junk go everywhere. The cover to his book bent. Lucas dropped his sandwich.

Rushing to his book's side Lucas exclaimed, "Why, paperbacks?! _Why?!" _

Claus crawled up alongside Lucas. "What happened?"

Lucas's blue eyes broke out in tears. "He's dead, Jim! Dead!" Now in a fetal position and hyperventilating, he started murmuring to himself, "I can't let it happen again. They're dead, they always were. Every single one of them, slowly but surely, dead."

Claus chose that moment to hit Lucas upside the head with a nearby water bottle; he didn't notice that the cap was off, so Lucas got drenched.

"NOW I'M ALL WET!"

"Serves you right for going off to your own little world. Now get up, we're gonna help out mom in the garden." Claus pulled his distressed brother to his feet, not noticing - or not caring - that Lucas kept clawing at his arm to get to his precious book.

"We can't leave him behind! What if somebody takes him? I'll be the one responsible! I can't get thrown in jail at this age! And the garden's full of bloodthirsty gnomes!"

Lucas wasn't mental. He saw them with his own two eyes.

"Your mind was playing tricks on you, now come on!" Claus threw a currently "In Tantrum Mode" Lucas over his shoulder and headed outside the living room, ignoring the teeth sunk into his shoulder blade, even though he felt them. He never knew Lucas had such sharp _teeth. _Maybe his brother was secretly a vampire in disguise.

They reached the garden mostly unscathed, well, Lucas was. Claus' left shoulder was bleeding.

The ginger didn't seem to care.

"Hello boys," the soft voice of their mother greeted them. She was making her way over to them, two pairs of gloves in hand. "Here," Hinawa gave the items to them. "You'll both need those for planting these flowers." Handing them each a pack filled with seeds she instructed them that they only needed a few planted, not the whole thing. She told them they could be planted where ever in the garden.

"I'm sure it will look nice no matter what you do with them," she said, eyes twinkling in the sunlight. "Don't get too messy." Hugging them both, she turned and left for the house, leaving Lucas and Claus to deal with the seeds.

"Um," Claus shifted his eyes around. "I can plant on one end of the garden and you the other?"

Lucas nodded in agreement, too excited to actually saw anything. He had _sunflowers! _His all-time favorite flower! And Claus had plain old _daises. _Hah! Like those could ever match his ever-perfect sunflowers.

Cackling like a madman, Lucas walked away from his twin to the front of the garden. He saw that some holes had already been dug in the garden for his use. Perfect. Now he didn't have to get his nails dirty - he didn't like wearing gloves. They weren't very fashionable.

Lucas scattered a couple seeds in each hole, careful to keep some leftover for later.

He used one glove to move the smooth soil over the holes. As he did that, Lucas kept a close eye on the dirt to make sure everything was completely evened out so not even a single speck of dirt was out of place. Yes, even dirt had to be _perfect _in Lucas's eyes.

That being done he smiled contently. He saw that Claus was still working on planting the seeds. His brother just wasn't as skilled as he was.

Finding the watering can, Lucas lightly sprinkled the patches of dirt just enough to make the growth rate increase nicely. Lucas seriously contemplated being a gardener when he got older. The job didn't sound bad at all.

Same as before when Lucas looked a Claus his brother was _still _planting the seeds.

Lucas's flowers were totally gonna grow first.

Smiling smugly, Lucas left the garden and went back to his house, remembering he hadn't picked up his school stuff from the incident that happened earlier.

When Lucas entered the living room he found his stuff just like they left it. He went around with his bag, stuffing everything back into it. Then he noticed he never got to eat all of his sandwich. So, not wanting to waste a perfectly good meal, he jammed the smashed sandwich into his mouth. Despite it being on the floor for a while it still held a decent taste within it. Obviously leaving food on the floor wasn't as bad as people made it out to be. Stupid humans.

Lucas picked up his discarded plate and brought it to the kitchen, setting the plate in the sink. He saw his mother preparing dinner at the stove. She was making something Lucas couldn't recognize, but it looked like some kind of meat. It smelt good too.

Since he didn't have anything to do, Lucas sat himself at the table, playing around with his fingers. A question had been bugging him from when he had first saw Ness and got that weird feeling in his gut. Of course it was a first-sight crush - he knew that much - but he wondered _why _it was. Things like that didn't just happen, now did they? He was curious. Curious enough to debate asking his mom about it. She was his mom after all, so it's not like she would mind telling him about it.

"Mom?" Lucas's voice was shyly quite. He hadn't actually meant for it to be that way. Mentally beating himself up, Lucas spoke in a louder voice, "Hey mom, can I ask you something?" That was much better.

Hinawa remained at the stove. "Of course, honey."

Lucas shifted awkwardly. Sometimes he wished his mother could sense his discomfort without him needing to mention it. "I . . . need to talk to you about something that's been b-bugging me."

In this his mother _did _hear the uneasiness in her son's voice. Wiping her hands on the dish towel she nodded and sat down in the chair across from himself.

"What is it, sweety? Something on your mind?" voice like honey, she asked her son what was the matter.

Lucas now regretted the idea and kept his blue eyes averted from his mother's own. "U-uh, um, you know? Now I think it's nothing."

Hinawa wasn't put off that easily. Her motherly instincts kicked in and she made sure to get her son to speak what was on his mind before he could leave this kitchen. "Now, Lucas," she spoke in a more stern voice, causing Lucas to blink in surprise and look at her. "I know something has to be bothering you, and I would like to know what. Do you mind telling me what it is?"

Lucas shrugged.

His mother frowned. "Did something go wrong today at school? I know it was your first day, so don't be afraid to tell me if things weren't right."

He shook his head. "No, nothing like that."

"Then what is it?" Hinawa reached her hand over to grab Lucas's; she started rubbing it soothingly. Her eyes softened considerably when Lucas brought his own level with her's.

Lucas just gained a small bit of courage. Just enough to ask his mother the question pestering his mind, "Is it . . . weird or unnatural to feel a-attracted to someone else the first time you see them? W-without even really knowing them at all?"

Hinawa gave Lucas the best smile she could muster. She now understood her little Lucas could be having his first crush. And it was an at-first-sight kind of one. Something she, herself, classified as "special." A small giggle escaped her mouth.

To Lucas, that smile his mom was giving him slightly creeped him out. Oh yeah, he was also scared. He basically just said he had a crush without really _saying _it. More like he implied it. Would his mom figure that out?

He heard an odd laugh come from her.

That was a giveaway.

Lucas started toying with his fingers again, anything to keep his eyes away from her's.

"Lucas, honey, look at me."

Cringing when he heard her voice, he slowly raised his eyes back up.

His mom smiled again. "I can't believe you got a crush already."

So she knew.

He felt his cheeks grow pink.

Hinawa laughed again, then spoke in a gentle voice, "What you said isn't 'weird' or 'unnatural' at all. Some people like to call what you just described 'love at first sight', but me, I prefer to call it a 'special connection.' It's when a certain person catches your attention without really doing anything. And right at first sight you can't get them out of your head. You feel strangely connected to them without much reason," she paused, seeming to muse about something, then went on, "Do you get it, Lucas? Do you understand what I'm saying?"

What his mother said did make sense in Lucas's mind, though he felt uncomfortable thinking of the word "love" used there. "Yeah . . . yeah, it does make sense."

His mother stroked Lucas's face with her free hand before letting a graceful smile cross her features. "That's wonderful, darling. And I'm happy you found somebody you like. I hope you get to know them better soon." Before getting up, Hinawa leaned over the table and pressed a gentle kiss to her son's forehead. "I'm glad I could help."

Lucas hugged her, pressing his face into the crook of her neck. "Thanks."

She pulled away and went back over to the stove, checking how the meat was cooking. "Lucas, can you go tell your brother dinner will be ready in a few minutes?"

He nodded and stood up from his chair, leaving the kitchen to go retrieve his brother from the garden.

On his way there he went over what his mother said. "Special connection" sounded somewhat weird, but it also fit nicely on his tongue. He liked the sound of it.

So maybe his mom was right about everything. He knew there was something going on, and a special connection didn't sound that bad. Maybe it was that. Lucas found he didn't mind much about the matter.

Shouting for Claus to get his butt inside for dinner, Lucas reminded himself that he was going to add a new thing to his bucket list. And that "thing" was to get to know Ness better. Which basically meant - Lucas gulped - befriending the boy.

* * *

**A/N: Again, don't kill me. I know nothing really happened, but it was awhile since I last posted a chapter. But COME ON! Lucas threw his bag at the fan! That had to count for something! And sorry if there are any mistakes. I looked it over halfheartedly so there may be some. **


	6. Half 'n Half

**A/N: It's been a little over a month, huh? Well, I've been busy with band and high school, so I wasn't up for writing this. I need to focus on Blind Spots more than this story, so I hope I'm almost finished. I don't think there will be that many chapters left to write. I can't be sure, though. I wish I liked this story as much as I did before, but I don't. I'll start a different Ness/Lucas story one of these days, so you should watch for it!**

**Hope you like this chapter! And don't forget to leave a review~!**

* * *

**So Out of Your League  
**

**_Written by Starzzu_  
**

**_Half 'n Half  
_**

* * *

Lucas didn't have much to say when one of his teachers declared that a project was due at the end of the month. Since it was school, of course there would be many projects to go through, but he hadn't even been going there that long! What was it? His second week? He should have a pass that allowed him to catch up with what all the other students had learned instead of being forced to do a project of something he barely knew! It was totally unfair!

"Everyone will be partnered with someone else. The sheet is in the back. It is up to all of you to find time to do the assignment - no time will be provided in class after today." The robotic voice of his teacher brought his attention over to a large white sheet of paper hanging on the back wall. It had names of every student in the class paired with another. Lucas squinted, trying to see who he was paired with, but his eyes weren't strong enough for the black letters to come into focus. He _told _his mom countless times he needed glasses; she never listened.

When the box of a teacher told them the rest of the period was theirs, Lucas - along with a majority of the classroom - got up from their seats to go see who their partners were.

At first Lucas didn't see his name anywhere and briefly thought that maybe he didn't have to do the project, but his relief soon fell when he saw his name printed at the very bottom of the page. He didn't even bother looking at who his partner was, all he did was have a mental tantrum with the words "not fair, not fair at all!" playing over and over again in his mind like a broken record. His mind was so set on that that when a hand touched his shoulder he almost didn't notice it.

Jerking away from the foreign contact, Lucas turned to see who had touched him.

And his heart froze.

There was not doubt that whoever touched him was _Ness. _Why on earth would he do that?! Something clicked in his brain. His eyes darted quickly to the paper and found that his assigned partner was indeed Ness. Lucas was pretty sure the boy didn't even know who he was so how he knew his name was an utter mystery to Lucas.

"You're Lucas, right?" For the first time since Lucas had seen him, the other spoke. Lucas was sure Ness had spoken before, but he had never heard him. His voice wasn't snotty or uptight like other "popular" kids' voices were. It actually sounded like a mixture of bored, tired, and depressed. Defiantly _not _what he had expected.

"U-um, y-yeah." In Lucas's defense that stuttering came from nowhere.

Ness's unnatural violet eyes seemed to study Lucas, the rest of his face remaining blank. After an awkward minute or so Ness shrugged and began to speak quietly, "When do you wanna start working on the project? I'm free all this week."

There was no answer to Ness's question. Lucas was still quite bewildered that his mini crush was talking so casually to him. Never in his short life at this school did he think the other would act like _anything _towards him! But now the thought hung crushingly tangible in the air.

"Well?"

The slight annoyance in the other boy's voice got Lucas's attention back. Blinking with large eyes, he quickly nodded. "Oh, sure! I-I don't really care when . . . you can pick a date."

_Oh my various lords, Lucas. You are a complete idiot. Get out. Just, get out. _

Mentally beating himself up, the blonde didn't hear what his partner said back to him. If only he didn't get so easily sidetracked . . .

"Sorry, what was that?" Lucas mumbled, red in the face.

Ness did something similar to a scoff. "I _said_ 'if tomorrow's fine with you, then we can work on in then.' Sound good?" Lucas again nodded like an idiot on drugs, not finding the power to form words. His first time talking to Ness was going just _so freaking well. _He really wanted to throw himself into shark-infested waters, but alas, there appeared to be none in sight. Maybe later.

There was a small period of time after Lucas responded when Ness simply stared at him, violet eyes scrunching up in a way that said 'how the fudge did I get stuck with the werido?' Lucas didn't blame him - if the positions were reversed he would be doing the same thing.

"Fine. Ride the bus home with me tomorrow if it's okay with your parents." Ness said it so icily that it sent chills up Lucas's spine. Why was the other even acting like that? There didn't seem to be any reason for it. But at least he wasn't all about himself like the others were. Maybe if he could change that cold attitude he'd be funner to hang out with, even though Lucas wasn't complaining. All that mattered was that he could "bond" with the guy.

By the time Lucas looked back over, Ness was already walking away. Lucas desperately wanted to reach out to him and converse with him longer, but he somehow found that as a bad idea. One that Ness defiantly wouldn't appreciate. So he just stood and watched the other travel back to his desk with shy blue eyes.

The bell rang and as the other students all gathered their things, Lucas stayed there in a stump. He wasn't sure how well this project would go. He wasn't even sure if he and Ness could become friends over the period of a month. It didn't seem like Ness wanted anything to do with him.

Rubbish! If Ness didn't like him now, Lucas would surely make him like him! He'd just try different approaches.

* * *

The school day ended with Lucas trying to do research on his homeroom's old computer. The thing took FOREVER to load and even when it did, there were glitches and errors everywhere. In the end he gave up and rushed outside to catch his bus, finding his brother's orange hair in the crowd of students surprising easily.

When their bus arrived home, an idea struck him. Since he really wanted to get some research done before going over to Ness's house, maybe the local library would be an ideal place to go. He had no idea where the library was located at, but he was sure his mother could figure it out. His plan was foolproof! Ness would surely be grateful for his hard work at the project.

Finding his mom folding laundry in the living room, Lucas waited silently in the doorway until she noticed him.

"What is it, sweety?" His mother folded a shirt of his and smiled, turning her warm eyes to him.

Lucas resisted the urge to fidget as he spoke, "I was wondering, if it's not too much trouble, if you could take me to the library. I need to get some stuff done for a project and didn't get a chance to do anything in school today . . ." He paused, looking over at his mother's face. She appeared to be doing a mental laugh.

"Right after I'm done with this load. I'll take both you and Claus. How does that sound?" Hinawa didn't wait for an answer as she checked the time. "It's three-fifteen right now. Hmm, how about I drop both of you off in fifteen minutes and pick you up at around six-thirty? That should give you enough time for a good amount of research and for the remaining time," Walking over to her purse, she pulled out a twenty and handed it to Lucas, who accepted it with wide eyes. "you and Claus can go eat dinner in town. I don't know what's good around here, but might as well try whatever interests you."

Lucas felt like his jaw was going to hit the floor at any moment. All he wanted was to go to the library, and now he had a day out in town with his brother! He loved going places with his brother; Claus was always cold to people a majority of the time, but Lucas knew that his brother secretly was a soft guy.

Bolting out of the living room with a "thank you", Lucas ran up the stairs and swung the door to Claus' room open so fast it hit the wall with an audible _thunk. _

"The _hell?!" _Claus' startled voice rang from his closet, where the ginger soon emerged from. "Is the house of fire or something? Seriously, what is it?" The look on his brother's face morphed into one of vexation. Coming in unannounced was a big no-no for the elder twin.

Trying to catch a bit of his lost breath, Lucas panted for a few seconds before responding, "Do-do you wanna go to the l-library with me? Stay out in town for a while and eat at a diner or something?" At the mention of a diner, Lucas swore his brother's ears twitched. What most people didn't know was that Claus was a huge eater. You could give him three whole pizzas and he'd still be hungry afterwards. Lucas often wondered at times whether his brother had an expandable stomach or not.

As usual, Claus' response was calm and collected: "Sure, whatever."

"Great! C'mon! We'll be leaving soon!" Without waiting for his brother to say anything else, Lucas ran to his room and got his library card, which worked for all libraries in the country. It was quite useful.

Lucas ran around, searching for two blank notebooks he could take notes down in. They were under his bed, for whatever reason. He picked them up and ran straight back down the stairs, shoving the items into his overcrowded school bag. A satisfied smile spread across his face. Now he was ready for anything!

"Boys! In the car!" Lucas heard his mother shouting from the hall. He swung his bag over his shoulder and ran to the base of the stairs, quickly yelling for Claus to get down here. He then ran out the door and to the starting car, pulling the door open and plopping down in the backseat.

"Thanks for doing this, mom. I really appreciate it!"

His mother giggled. "It's nothing." As Claus entered the car, his mother turned to him and told him what was going on. She explained that six-thirty would be the pick up time at the library. Clause nodded in response and remained silent.

Lucas, who blocked out what his mother was saying, kept thinking what Ness would think. It was only right to say he'd be pleased at Lucas's efforts, but what if that wasn't the case? What if he thought Lucas as a nerd or overly-busy? Would he end up disliking him more than it seemed he already did? Lucas defiantly did _not_ want something like that to happen, but he had to take the risk. After all, someone needed to do the research, and Lucas was used to that kind of thing. It wasn't anything new.

But the thought of doubt still lingered quietly in the back of Lucas's mind, ready to jump out at any moment.

Watching the rows of houses on the other side of the window disappear and turn into town stores, Lucas's sky blue eyes grew cartoon-like. This place looked amazing! It was immensely large for a town, and everything caught his attention. People flocked the streets on either side, all bustling about or hanging out with peers. Every food place they passed Lucas wanted to eat at. He was gonna have a heck of a time deciding where to go later with his brother.

Their car stopped at a towering cement building with enormous oak doors. Engraved into the cement over the set of doors were the letters L-I-B-R-A-R-Y. _Library. _Lucas's old town's library was nothing like this.

"I love you both. Have fun and don't talk to strangers." Hinawa hugged them both goodbye, getting a groan from Claus.

Lucas was the first out of the car and through the large wooden doors, gasping at what he saw. If this town had a mansion, then this building had to be it.

A long red-carpeted hallway stretched out in front of him, a glazed service desk off to the side of it. Beyond the point of the hall were bookshelves upon bookshelves, thousands of books in just the first room. Three young librarians sat at the counter, seeming not to be doing anything of importance. Lucas hesitated for just a second, then calmly walked over to the desk and got the attention of one of the young ladies.

"Excuse me, miss, where could I find the research section?" he said, his voice oddly louder than normal.

The lady smiled nicely, pointing to the next room over. "A computer is also located in that room if you'd like to do internet research. Feel free to come here for any questions." Lucas thanked her and entered the next room, letting his eyes drift to all the different titles of books. So many . . . the only thing left now was to find some for his project.

Looking at a shelf full of historical books, Lucas tried to find one on his subject. He and Ness were assigned to find things out about the culture of Japan in the Feudal Era, so he looked for any book that had something to do with Japan.

And there one was!

Picking it off the shelf, Lucas flipped through it and found it mentioned Feudal Japan quite often, along with the Sengoku Period and others he was clueless about. Right away he got absorbed in reading and taking notes on things he found important.

While Lucas was content, Claus was restless. Many sites on library computers were blocked, so he didn't bother to get on one. Instead, he helped Lucas out by gathering any book about Japan he saw. In five minutes flat there was a pile of at least ten books towering on Lucas's desk. Each one got viewed by the blue-eyed boy, some longer than others. Claus was amazed at how Lucas did all that. Claus was always rather lazy and basically didn't give a shit, so how was he even related to that bookworm was a mystery.

Lucas, while being mesmerized by the books, didn't find anything really major. He briefly wondered what Ness would recommend him to look for, then recalled Ness's personality, and suddenly realized it didn't matter much.

Claus watched Lucas sketch a Japanese character onto his paper with perfection. He knew his little brother had a talent to pick up things well, so it wasn't startling when his sketch was without flaw. The character read as "peace." Claus knew that was a common one, like happiness and joy. Soon after watching Lucas Claus got considerably bored and wondered away to a new section, looking at any book that caught his eye.

A couple hours passed before Lucas's stomach started to ache with hunger. Hurrying to the other room to get his brother, Lucas found Claus asleep at one of the tables, drool forming a pool on the hard surface. He sighed. How was Claus the older one?

Shaking the other lightly caused Claus to groan and sit up, blinking bleary eyes at Lucas.

"What do ya want?" A yawn escaped his lips when he spoke.

Lucas pulled out the twenty and pointed to the door. "Hungry?"

Claus was at the exit of the library before Lucas could blink.

"I'll take that as a yes," Lucas ran over to the librarians desk before leaving with his brother, asking the same lady he talked to before if she'd watch his stuff while he got something to eat; she was all too happy to oblige.

Running out the door after his brother, he caught sight of him at the street corner, tapping his foot impatiently.

When his and Claus' blue eyes met, his brother pointed to a street diner and entered without waiting for Lucas. Said brother remembered he was the one with the money, but decided not to start a stupid fight, so followed Claus into the diner.

They sat at a secluded booth in the back, away from the busy front. Both brothers wasted no time in ordering their food when the waiter came over. Lucas noted that Claus was just as hungry as he was.

As they waited for their food a thought crossed Lucas's mind. "Claus?"

His brother showed he was listening by meeting eyes with him.

"Do you have any projects you need to get done? I mean, since we both take the same classes you should have to have work also, right?"

Claus ideally scratched at the back of his head, shrugging. "Yeah, but I can go ahead and work on that in school. I hate doing schoolwork outside of class since it wastes my time."

"You don't even _do _anything outside of school." Lucas stated bluntly, receiving a glare from his brother.

"Like I care."

There was no use trying to reason with Claus.

Their waiter returned with their dinner and immediately both Lucas and Claus shoveled the food into their mouths.

The food was delicious, not that Lucas would think it any other way. Greasy but not too greasy. Lucas had a hidden fetish for diners, unknown to him why. He simply loved the type of food they served at them, and no matter which diner you choose to go to, their food always seems to be the same. It's great to know you could be anywhere and still eat what you liked.

Lucas watched as his brother devoured a greasy hamburger like a savage animal.

His brother + food = pure love.

Math was so much more simpler when it had to do with his brother and food.

Taking another bite of his own meal, Lucas let himself fall in love with the taste. Whatever kind of meal was in front of him, food was food, and eating was something Lucas liked best. That's when a strange thought came to mind: What kind of food did Ness like? The silent boy's eating interests could've been a complete flip-flop from what Lucas enjoyed.

What if Ness was the kind of kid that cared about his figure and only ate salads? Or what if he loved fatty foods? Maybe he was a confectioner?

So many possibilities to pick from and they were causing Lucas distress. Why did he care so much? Ness was pretty rude to him at their first confrontation, so he wasn't even sure if he should be liking the boy like he did! The world really wasn't fair - not to mention how much sense it was lacking.

"Lucas! Lucas! Are you alright?"

The bewildered voice of his brother brought him back to notice his plate was now empty and he had been stabbing the plate's surface for the past few minutes. How foolish of him to get distracted so easily over that stupid subject!

"Yeah, fine." Lucas set his fork down and got out his mother's money, setting it down on the table. "Ready to go?" His brother nodded and they wasted no time leaving the diner, stomach's both full and empty.

* * *

**A/N: ****Marching band, football games, beta-reading, high school, and learning Japanese means you will have to wait for updates longer than what I first started off with. **


	7. Emotional Problems

**A/N: I wrote this like an idiot guys! Like a total idiot! I kept saving every hundred words or so just because I wanted to stop and do something else! But you know what? I didn't. I kept writing until this damn chapter was finished! And Ness takes a complete flip in this . . . I'm not sure where my brain was while I wrote this, but it most certainly was not in my head. I think it went to get ice cream without me. How rude! **

**So Out of Your League**

**_Written by Starzzu_**

**_Emotional Problems_**

* * *

This was it. This was the day his fate would be chosen: To die or not to die.

Lucas involuntarily gulped. His mom said he could go over and that's what he would do. The work he had gotten done yesterday lay in his backpack, neatly organized in his binder, notes taking up most sheets of paper. Everything was in perfect condition, and Lucas could see the bus he had to take right in front of him. The only difficulty he had was actually getting on that bus and going to Ness's house. It's not that he didn't want to - believe him, he _did _want to - it was more the fact that he didn't think Ness . . . favored him much.

Okay, fine; he _knew _Ness didn't like him. Or at least that's what he got out of those cold violet eyes whenever they looked at him. To tell a bit of the truth, it hurt.

Lucas stumbled to the left, the force of someone roughly brushing past him almost causing him to fall. Balancing himself, Lucas looked up to see the same student who pushed him standing barely two feet away from him, violet eyes dancing in amusement.

Lucas forgot how to breathe.

He swore his heart stopped beating because right there, not at all an illusion, was Ness, and he was actually smiling, even if only a bit.

"Well, come on. You're gonna miss the bus if you just stand there like a retard." Ness said lightly as Lucas continued to gawk. Realizing he really was staring with his mouth hanging open like an idiot, he quickly shut it and nodded, his hair stupidly coming out of its form by the force of his nod. Ness's smile grew and he signaled with his hand for Lucas to follow, which he did, albeit cautiously - his bipolar detector was going off the charts.

Lucas half expected Ness to drag him onto the bus, but that didn't happen. What did happen was Ness pulling him into the same seat as him, though. Lucas didn't mind, he never really did.

"Did you get any work done?" Ness's voice partially spooked Lucas due to his still not comprehending mind, but he did nod and signal to his bag where the work rested.

"Yeah," he softly answered, watching the other smile warmly at him.

"That's great. I did, too. We'll have this project done in no time, don't cha think?" That was when Lucas heard it: The accent. There was defiantly some form of an accent there. Even if the words came out sounding fine, the voice wasn't regular English. But whatever country that accent was from Lucas had no idea. It didn't sound at all familiar.

"Um, yeah, sure." he fumbled with a loose string as he spoke, avoiding any type of contact with Ness. He suddenly felt somewhat uncomfortable, though there was no direct reason for it.

How long until his mother came and got him from Ness's house was basically a mystery. Hinawa never did say when she would pick him up. Lucas guessed somewhere around dinner time, but who knew? His mother said she did need to go shopping today and her shopping trips resulted in either one of two things: One, she would go, grab the things she needed, and return. Two, she would go with a wallet jam-packed with money and spend hours trying to figure out what brand of peanut butter to buy, among other things. Women were a foreign species to Lucas, especially his mother. And that Paula girl. Speaking of her . . . she hadn't done much to him lately.

Lucas remembered crystal clear the "threat" the blonde girl had made to him not too long ago. So far, nothing had gone down. Perhaps she had forgotten or took her misplaced grudge away? Unlikely, but possible. Whatever thoughts that did go through her mind obviously weren't going to kill Lucas anytime soon, so he was pretty fine with that. Could Ness maybe tell him a little about her? It was worth a shot.

"Hey, Ness?" his voice was sturdier than before, thank God.

Ness tore his eyes away from the window and turned to face Lucas, showing him he was listening. Lucas swallowed before speaking, "Y-you're friends with Paula, right?"

If Ness was at all startled by the arbitrarily asked question, it didn't show. "Yeah, I guess. She's fine."

"Oh," Lucas paused, furrowing his eyebrows slightly. "Do you like her?"

Ness's smile dropped like an anchor in water. "And what is _that _supposed to mean?"

Yep, Lucas's bipolar detector was never wrong. And his awkwardness meter was off the charts. "Um, _nothing! _I, uh, was just curious 'cause it seems that she, er, likes you a lot! But it's not like I stalk anybody or anything! It's just that I, see I was . . . and then she . . . But then she said stuff and other stuff I . . . . am done talking." To preserve any dignity he had left, Lucas shut up. The angered face Ness once held was now an arrogant smirk.

"You're funny, know that?" Like he so wanted to hear that right now.

Lucas felt his face redden. He shyly looked away, keeping his eyes on anything other than the boy next to him.

"And you're cute."

. . . What is logic anymore?

_"Huh?!" _Lucas couldn't resist swinging back around and planting his times-a-million widened blue eyes on Ness's purple ones. His mouth was left hanging open in astonishment. Ness didn't just say that to him, right? It was his mind playing tricks on him, right? From Ness's facial expression, it clearly wasn't.

Doing nothing as Ness laughed his ass off, Lucas remained staring. He was at a complete loss for words. The day was only beginning with Ness and already he wanted to crawl under a bed and hide with the monsters rather than put up with any other humiliation.

"Ha! Relax Lucas, don't look so stressed." Ness's laughter died down to small snickers as he put his arm around Lucas's shoulders. "Really, you need to calm down a little."

Lucas's shoulders fell under the pressure of the other's arm, checks cherry-red and baby blue eyes averted. Could Ness not see how awkward this entire thing was to him? One minute Ness was as cold as ice and the next _bam! _Instant personality change. Who does that?! He felt Ness sway from side to side in what seemed to be anticipation; his heart jumped when their sides brushed together.

"Oh! It's our stop!" Ness's exclamation made Lucas look up and see the bus come to a halt beside a small cluster of regular houses.

Without any warning Ness had grabbed his arm and hauled him right off the bus. It all went by impossibly fast in Lucas's eyes.

"C'mon, my house is right around this corner," Ness detached himself from Lucas's arm to instead lead the way with violet glistening eyes. Lucas followed somewhat hesitantly, looking at every multicolored house on the block. Each house was similar to his own with bright roofs, weird doors, interesting lawns, and strong base colors. Smashopolis was certainly more colorful than his old neighbourhood. And Lucas loved that.

Eventually he found himself in front of Ness's house, which, like the others, was a mash-up of different colors. A white picket fence surrounded the perimeter of the yard.

"Here we are!" Ness made a gesture with his arm that indicated his house was magical . . . or something. "What do you think? Like it?"

Lucas stared at Ness's brightly lit face. A warm buzzing feeling tickled his stomach seeing Ness that way - it was so much more appealing than that stupid, icy scowl. "Yeah, I do like it."

The smile grew. "Great!"

Lucas was led into Ness's home eagerly. There was no doubt in his mind that his arm would be bruised tomorrow.

An immensely large living room rested on the other side of the dark blue door, with a green couch, TV, dinning table, and various other objects taking up most of the space, though there was still a good amount of unused space taken up only by carpets. Lucas didn't see any other people, but there was a dog, and a pretty big one at that. Its fur was gray and it currently looked to be asleep on a small bed in the corner, little noises escaping its muzzle. The animal was cute and Lucas had the strangest urge to run over and hug it - well, he had that urge with almost every animal, but he usually suppressed it by thinking about the stupidest subjects imaginable. So that's what he tried to do, only this time it didn't work, and Lucas guessed his eyes showed that.

"You wanna pet him?" Ness's eyes sparkled with amusement. "King's a good dog; he won't bite."

Lucas hesitated and watched Ness wave him over. He did so, reaching out for the dog and slowly placing his hand on top of the fluffy gray fur. The dog - King by what Ness had said - was extremely soft. He almost felt like a rabbit. The thought brought an idiotic smile to Lucas's face.

Stroking the dog a few more times caused it to open soft brown eyes that showed little curiosity towards Lucas. King yawned and set his head back down.

"See? Told you he wouldn't mind." Ness petted his dog alongside Lucas, offering the other a kind smile.

"Mmhmm," he said, still petting the fluff.

Ness ceased his petting and signaled for Lucas to follow him to the next room which held a staircase. "Follow me. We can do work in my room. Oh! By the way, my mom said she'd give you a ride home whenever you want one. Is there a certain time you need to be home by?"

His mother never had said a specific time to him. "Six is good. When does your mother get home?"

"Alright. She'll be home in about an hour with my little sister, who you shouldn't mind. She can be rather annoying but I suppose nothing can be done about that." Ness laughed to himself on their journey up the stairs, throwing a quick smile back to Lucas, who returned it shyly.

They made it to a door that Ness pushed open. Lucas was greeted by a messy room with clothes and various other things scattered all around. Ness plopped right down on a feathery comforter and patted the empty space next to him, telling Lucas to come over while talking out a laptop from under a pillow. "We can do all our work on this, 'kay?"

As Ness fiddled around with the computer Lucas dug around in his school bag until he felt the hard edge of his binder. He pulled it out and handed it to Ness, not meeting his eyes. Ness took it, expression changing from happy to appalled. "You did all this?"

"Y-yeah,"

The smile came back. "Great! We'll have this project done in no time! You know, you're a great partner!" The comment made Lucas's cheeks grow even redder, but at the same time he felt a portion of pride build in his stomach.

"I got some work done too, see?" Ness showed Lucas a few pages about their assignment. With the progress done already, this project should be a cinch.

"Here, you tell me anything you think is important and I'll type it all down. We can make edits and changes later." Lucas took the papers Ness gave to him, giving them all thorough scans. To him, everything looked pretty darn important, but he knew what Ness wanted, so instead searched for that.

Minutes went by until a complete hour had finally come and gone. Lucas heard the door to the house slam open and feminine voices from downstairs.

"Welp, they're home."

Lucas lifted his gaze from the notes he was currently studying to Ness's door, small traces of worry lining them. He had never talked to his mother before and didn't even know what she looked like! There was no way he wanted to meet his mother and sister so suddenly.

"Oh . . . 'kay." Lucas said breathlessly.

Ness stretched and got up, walking over to the door and waiting for Lucas. "You aren't just gonna sit there like an idiot, right? Come on and meet my mom; she's really nice! And she'll feed us, too. I'm hungry, you?" Lucas nodded and went down the stairs after Ness, taking them considerably slower than the other boy had.

Lucas walked into the living room and immediately saw Ness's mother.**  
**

She was a beautiful woman.

His mind really could not focus on anything but that.

Her hair flowed out from behind her and she resembled Ness in a good way. The difference Lucas saw, though, was the color of her eyes were not anything like Ness's own violet ones. Neither were the sister's eyes. Maybe Ness had arbitrarily received his eye color instead of getting them directly from his mother like usual. Though Lucas knew he shouldn't be talking since his mother had warm brown eyes and he had sky blue ones. Oh well.

"Hi sweety. Is this the boy you were talking about?" Ness's mother spoke with a soft voice. She walked over to Lucas and smiled down at him. Oh how awkward that was for him. "You're Lucas, right?"

He nodded.

"It's great to meet you," she said while walking over to the kitchen. "Ness, do you and Lucas want anything to eat? I was just at the store."

"Sure, mom! Thanks," Ness grabbed Lucas's arm once again and dragged him off up the stairs and back into the room. "See? I told you she was nice!"

Lucas rubbed his sore arm and smiled, agreeing with Ness's comment. "Yeah, she is."

Ness opened the laptop back up and reached over for the papers Lucas held. "You know something, Lucas? I think it's possible - with all the work we already have done - that we'll be able to finish this project tonight! Then we won't have to worry about getting together for another study date again, huh? All we have to do is work really hard right now! You think we can do it?" Ness's eyes shown with excitement for the upcoming challenge. Lucas grinned.

"You're probably right. Let's try it." And with that the two of them did work nonstop for three hours straight, only taking a break to eat their delicious sandwiches Ness's mother brought up sometime later and use the bathroom.

* * *

The clock read six-thirty when Lucas and Ness stopped their working.

"Shouldn't you be going home now?" Ness had shoved his computer back under his pillow and was gazing at Lucas with sad violet eyes. Lucas refused to meet the contact.

"Y-yeah, I think I should. My mom'll be getting worried if I don't. Not to mention we have school tomorrow and other stuff . . ." Honestly, Lucas didn't want to leave just yet. He liked it here. Ness's mom made awesome sandwiches and Ness, himself, was a great friend.

Friend . . . they were friends now.

"Oh well, we can get together some other time, right? Here, come on, my mom can take you home."

They went downstairs to the living room where Ness's mother did say she would.

"Ness, stay home and watch your sister for me, okay? I'll be back shortly." His mother made a quick run to the kitchen to grab her purse, leaving him and Ness alone.

Lucas still couldn't believe they were friends.

"I'll be sure to hang out with you some more! Maybe I can go over to your house instead next time?" Ness's smile wasn't nearly as big as it was earlier that day, but it still held happiness, just this time mixed with sadness. Lucas was sure his mirrored the others almost identically.

"Sure," and just as he said that word Ness's mother came back from the kitchen.

"I'll be out in the car," she said, going out the door.

Lucas used this moment for his own gain.

Without any consulting with his brain, Lucas hugged Ness tightly. Then took off out the door, not waiting for Ness to do anything else.

Ness was left there standing, mouth agape, violet eyes showing confusion.

He smiled. How nice.


End file.
